


Lorenz's Beach Discovery

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beach Sex, Body Massage, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Highborn Heat Lorenz, Lotioning Up, Nude Beach, Pegging, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Speedos, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sun Tan Lotion as Lube, Tempest Trials (Fire Emblem Heroes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Lorenz thought his manservant was going to fetch him his drink only to be greeted by a close friend. That close friend helped him pay attention more to his surroundings and reminded him maybe that speedo he kept for so long may not have been necessary after all.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Lorenz's Beach Discovery

"Ah yes! My drink. You can set it to the side for right now. Thank you for bringing it," Lorenz purred as he was laying over a beach towel. 

"You had that speedo for how long now?" The partner in question asked. 

"Six years and counting! Now that the war is over, I felt compelled to finally relax," Lorenz replied as he looked up and gasped. He had to do a double take because this person was not who he was expecting.

"And I thought I saved clothes that still were good. Way to keep frugal, Lorenz," Leonie chuckled as she held her surfboard to one side of her body and a bag over her topless body. 

"But how…"

"It is a private beach because it is a nudist beach. And I got an invite too." Leonie chuckled.

"O-Oh! I guess I was a little overdressed!" Lorenz was flustered. He saw Leonie's bare breasts and was already feeling a little uneasy. 

"Don't worry. I am wearing a bikini bottom so you don't feel left out… Disappointed?" Leonie chuckled as she pulled her surfboard to the side to reveal a black and orange bikini bottom. 

"A little… I mean! O-Of course not!" Lorenz was covering his face. The only time he managed to find a quiet place in all of Fodlan and it had to be a beach where everyone else was buck naked! He wanted a meteor to hit him. 

"Hey! It's only fair if you get undressed too! Otherwise, I'll either catch some waves… or help you get a tan already. You're almost blending in too well with the pale sand and I only was lucky enough to catch you here because you grew out your hair!" Leonie was observing. 

"I was hoping one of my servants was going to be here bringing me my drink and slathering me in the lotion… but seeing you're here instead of them, I guess neither of us have much of a choice either," Lorenz laid down, slowly taking off his top intricately and delicately as to not get sand everywhere.

He then turned on his stomach.

"I often start at the back because that's where the sun seems to hit me the most."

Leonie looked over to the lotion…

"Would you find me attractive with tan lines like yours, Leonie?" Lorenz asked casually. 

Leonie looked back at Lorenz, "What was that?"

"N-Nothing! Ignore me!" Lorenz forgot who he was talking to for a minute.

"No. I am going to answer that question," Leonie raised a brow as she began to cover Lorenz's skin with the cold lotion. 

Leonie rubbed Lorenz incredibly well as tense muscles finally relaxed under her hands. The lotion spread so much like the waves over the sand that Lorenz could feel himself getting soothed by them. Arms and legs were also getting rubbed. Leonie was awfully quiet for a bit as she rubbed Lorenz's stomach before she finally declared her final thoughts. 

"I think yeah. A tan line made from your speedo COULD make you more attractive for someone, but why not have your entire body get tan? Especially underneath?" 

Leonie was about to slip her hand into Lorenz's speedo as Lorenz stopped her. 

"Leonie, stop for a minute! Even if this is a nudist beach, I do not want people to see what's down there!" Lorenz's eyes widened at the idea.

"Why not? I can tell you're getting awfully excited," Leonie looked down.

Lorenz was getting the picture after hearing a couple already beginning to moan in ecstasy together. 

"W-well… If we're doing this, then let me just turn around and just… Oh, I can't believe I have to be relieved like this!" Lorenz wasn't sunburnt but he was already glowing red, as he lowered his speedo a bit, slightly mooning Leonie. 

"Listen, I don't know what you have to be shy about, but whatever it is, I understand," Leonie replied as she at first began to rub more lotion around Lorenz's now bare posterior. For a minute there Lorenz felt uncomfortable seeing that Leonie saw what most of his body looked like at this point when most of the noble women never took his offers for dinner with him or got a hint of what his neck looked like. 

"Are you planning on doing anything else?" Lorenz asked worryingly as he kept hearing a girl climaxing. 

Leonie then inserted her finger into Lorenz's anus slowly still wet with lotion. Lorenz squeaked. 

"This lotion you picked up kind of makes for great lube! You nobles sure do know what to buy!" Leonie said as she rubbed his insides gently with that finger, tapping at his prostate as he began to stifle his own moan. 

"Nnghh… Leonie! The lotion wasn't meant for that!" Lorenz let a few whines slip out. 

Another finger slipped in, spreading him as if to prepare him for something bigger. Sadly Lorenz began crying out much like the girl at the beach who was trying to tap out from her love making to hear him next.

"Ahhhh! Leonie! Leonie!! What are you doing?!" 

"Get ready because I have a little gift for you as well," Leonie replied as Lorenz turned around, covering his pre-cum spilling penis to see Leonie's brought a bag with a double-ended dildo? Did she have this planned all along?!

"L-Leonie?! What is that?!" Lorenz shrieked louder than the girl who was just getting finished inside by her partner. 

"Hey! I was expecting someone too, but he didn't show up! If you don't want to get pegged, I can put it away! But…" Leonie was finally getting pink as well. 

"N-No! Go right on ahead! I don't think what you had in mind counts for what I was worried about!" Lorenz replied. 

"Aww, you didn't want to get me pregnant at the beach?" Leonie replied as she inserted her half of the dildo into herself, giving an idea to Lorenz on what he could be missing. 

"Leonie, I want the person I father a child with to be someone I know I will be able to depend on for the rest of my life! I don't think either of us are ready for a child!" Lorenz replied. 

"I'm just messing with you, buddy. But still, I can do whatever you want to make it up to you for ruining your plans for a sunkissed tan," Leonie replied as she lifted Lorenz's posterior up, and began to peg him in a downward dog position. 

"I -ah- don't think -ah- that's necessary," Lorenz winced as he tried to get his upper body up, his speedo barely covering his throbbing erection, still oozing with precum that was beginning to make his speedo all wet. 

"Sure it is! I know both of our days are missing some people, but I scratch your back and you scratch mine! We're friends after all!" Leonie said as she cupped one of his breasts tenderly. 

Out of context, this felt just like old times… but here, Leonie was feeling bad Lorenz just shoved tanning lotion up his ass. 

"Leonie! I have to lay back down!" Lorenz felt gravity pulling the both of them back and soon, they tumbled back down but now they were on a sandy spot and the both of them began to scream both in discomfort from the amount of sand hitting their most intimate of areas and the pleasure of the both of them coming together and laughing about it. 

"Shit. Now I feel even worse!" Leonie coughed, the pasty white sand covering her skin like glitter. 

"At least I learned something from this," Lorenz looked at Leonie longingly. Even though his speedo is filled with sand and semen… Even though he would definitely need a bath after all of this… Especially being initially deceived by her today. Lorenz knew that if it had to be someone to be his lawfully wedded wife, it may as well be his closest friend. 

"What's that?" Leonie asked, pulling the sand covered dildo out of her vagina in an oddly delicate way.

Lorenz then looked back to the drink, miraculously still clean and untainted from the sand and sex he just endured. Sighed with relief, took a sip and then kissed Leonie. 

"Next time I want a beach vacation, I should invite you… Maybe I'll be the one full of surprises this time," Lorenz replied as Leonie began to process what just happened. 

_-_-_-_


End file.
